Gokusen
by Dissonanita
Summary: Two girls, daughters of a teacher and one of her past students enter the all boys school that their mother is teaching at without their knowledge. Takes place during Gokusen 3
1. Chapter 1: Girls to Boys

Two girls stood in their bathroom, both faced the mirror with scissors in their hands. They began to cut their mid-back, black hair. The girls were sisters, twins in fact but you couldn't tell by looking at them.

The oldest, Kaminari Sawada had two different colored eyes. The right one was a bright blue while the left was a chocolate brown. She took after their mother, Kumiko Yamaguchi. Her sister, Masa Sawada had chocolate brown eyes and took after their father, Shin Sawada.

Kaminari's hair when she was done, was very short, the only long part was a piece in the front that reached her chin, covering her right eye. She bleached the tip and dyed it an icy blue.

Masa's hair was longer and was a skater boy cut. She bleached sections of it and dyed them orange.

They were dressed in they uniforms of their new school, an all boys school, called Akadou Academy High School. They were in their last year of high school and wished to have their mother as their teacher just once. So when they heard she would be teaching there they couldn't help but enrolling into that school with the help of their grandfather, Ryuichiro Kurodo third generation Yakuza boss of the Ooedo clan.

"You readey girls?" asked their grandfather

"Yep." answered Kaminari

"How do we look?" asked Masa

"Just like 3-D students." he said

Ryuichiro asked that his grand"sons" be put into 3-D because knowing their mother's luck that will be her new class.

"Remember Kaminari you are Akemi Kurodo and Masa you are Hisoka Kurodo." he said as the girls nodded already falling into their Yakuza selves

Ryuichiro thought they would blend in better if they let their "Yakuza sides leak out" as the twins loved to say.

"Don't worry double G." said Kaminari now Akemi

Ryuichiro wasn't worried about Kami. She was just like her mother but she had her father's bad attitude and would blend in with the boys, she has always been a tomboy. Masa, who took after Shin had her mother's good nature and saw good everywhere. She would stick out big time.

"Kami please watch over your sister." he said

"Gramps my name is Akemi and this dude right here is my bro Hisoka." said Kami...Akemi with a wink


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

I sat in the back of the classroom along with my twin "brother". I had my legs on the desk, leaning back, Masa on the other hand was a nervous wreck, but trying to hide it.

"Hisoka, bro calm." I whispered to her

We were both girls pretending to be delinquent boys at an all boys school. Our mother was an awesome teacher but only taught at all boys schools. Just once we wanted her as a teacher.

Masa glared at me. I smirked back. The boys were being loud and not paying any attention to us. Soon the door open revealing our mother, dressed in her red jersey, hair in pig tails and her glasses.

She walks to the desk in front of the classroom, slamming her hands down.

"Good morning everyone!" She called

Everyone stops, looking at her. I want to laugh. I know what they are thinking 'they sent this to teach us?'.

"As of today, I'm your new homeroomn teacher. My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko. My specialty is math. My nickname is Yankumi, incidentally I'm single. Nice to meet you."

Yankumi. My father and uncle Kumi gave her that nickname. And she wouldn't be single if she would just get back with dad.

The boys just go back to doing whatever. She is looking around at them a little annoyed than her eyes land on me and Masa. We watch as her eyes narrow. Masa and I looked at each before sitting up straight.

We have been caught.

She goes in front of her desk. "Alright everyone, sit down! Please be quiet! Quiet!"

"Don't fuck with me..." Said one boy

"Hey, hey, this is my seat." Said another

We looked over to see a blonde hair boy grabbing the collar of a black hair boy.

"I want to sit there though." Said the blonde

I notice a boy laughing at the scene, he had dark brown hair that brushed his shoulder with blonde highlights. Thanks to my ability to gather information I knew him to be Kamiya Shunsuke.

"Do it. Do it." Kamiya called

"Do it?" Said the boy with black hair, what was his name?

"I said get out of here!" Said the blonde, Honjo Kengo

"Honjo!" Said another boy, he had light brown hair, brushing his shoulders, Ogata Yamato "Let it go."

Honjo obeyed tossing the other boy aside.

"What are you all looking at?" Asked Ogata

I am guessing he is the leader. I notice that mother caught it too. The door opened revealing three more students.

"Ah we're here." Said the first one, black hair with some white on his bangs, Kazama Ren

"Man you're here early." Called a boy

He acted like a leader too. And the way he glared at Ogata I am assuming that they don't get along.

"Hey you three are you tardy?" Mom asked walking to them

"Ah, Akatsuki-kun, who is this?" Asked one of the boys, he had black hair, Kuraki Satoru

A boy jumped to them right away. "The homeroom teacher. We also have to new students, Kurodo Akemi and Kurodo Hisoka. Twins."

"I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko. My nickname is Yankumi. Nice to meet you.

"So, I was thinking, that the new teacher Takano is seriously cute!" Said Kuraki ignoring mom

"I go for the nice bodies like nurse Sakura." Said the third boy, Ichimura Rikiya standing on his chair

Oh lord. They stared playing cards. Mom stalks closer grabbing the deck of cards. Kuraki stands up throwing a punch at mom but she dodges by bending down because she found money, thats how she plays it off. Kuraki goes flying to the floor.

Masa and I started laughing. We got up walking over to mom.

"Yo teach that's 100 yen!" Masa said

She gave us a look that clearly told us that we were dead when we got home.

"Hey." Said Kuraki getting up"up n't get cocky."

Mom grabbs his hand and he can't budge it. It's an arm wrestling match in the air. She "pins" putting the money in his hand.

"You have to take care of your money. Alright everyone, take your seats. I'm going to take attendance." Mom said going back to her desk

Masa and I went back to our seats. I heard a crash but ignored it. But soon the two teams as I am going to call them started getting on each others nerves.

"Fight! Fight!" Everyone chanted

"So loud." I mumbled

I stood back up walking closer to the fight. I did a hand stand kicking them both the sides before landing on my feet. Everyone was looking at me. Mom just sighed.

I grabbed my back leaving, Masa following.

"Akemi, Hisoka." Mom said in a warning tone

Well to us to everyone else it would seem upset that we were leaving. But they went back into shock because she used our first names.

"See you later, mom." I said walking out

"I'll try and keep Akemi's anger under control." Said Masa

"Mom?!" Yelled everyone

I think they snaped out of it.


End file.
